Late Night Visit
by PrincessTiva
Summary: A surprise visitor shows up in the middle of the night and it's definitely not someone Ziva expected when she answered Tony's door. Established Tiva. Drabble.


**A/N: Here's another small drabble :) (thank you so much for the great response to the drabble I posted earlier! YOU ROCK!)  
The prompt for this one was: **hi :) my request is T/Z of course :P 'Gibbs doesn't know about Tony and Ziva's relationship until he goes to talk to Tony in the middle of the night and Ziva answers the door...'  
**Summary: **A surprise visitor shows up in the middle of the night and it's definitely not someone Ziva expected when she answered Tony's door. Established Tiva. Drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters ;) I WISH I DID THOUGH!  
**Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Tony pulled Ziva closer to him as they lay on the couch together. It had been a long day and they were exhausted, both physically and emotionally by the case.

"I was worried about you today", Tony whispered, his voice muffled by her hair.

She squeezed his hand. "I know. But I was more worried about you to be honest", she confessed, turning her head to him.

They'd been after a suspect and Ziva had been in a rather bad position. And Tony, well, he'd stood there, frozen. Just for a second. But it was enough to make her worried. And him too.

"I just..it's not easy, you know", he said, his hand running through her hair.

"We agreed to keep this out of the office. The second we let our emotions take over at work, we are screwed", she sighed.

They'd been dating for almost half a year now and so far everything had been okay. Until today. She had known they'd get into a situation like this sooner rather than later. But it had still come as quite a shock. Tony opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a sudden knock on the door.

"It is past midnight. Who would come here at this hour?", Ziva questioned out loud.

He shook his head. "I dunno. But I'm not gonna open the door", he groaned.

He really wasn't up for company right now. Except her company of course. She chuckled and untangled herself from his arms.

"I will", she declared and walked over to the front door.

Ziva opened the door and gasped. Standing in front of her was none other than Gibbs. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Ziva?", Gibbs questioned in disbelief.

She was just about to make up a story about her being there for her partner after a tough case when she realized she was only wearing Tony's shirt over her underwear. It wasn't like Gibbs would buy any story she could possibly come up with. They had been caught.

"I..I can explain", she stuttered.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow: "Can you?"

Just as Ziva was about to say something else, Tony came up behind her and instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. He froze though when he saw their boss standing in the hallway.

"Boss", he managed to choke out.

"DiNozzo", Gibbs greeted.

"What, um, are you doing here?", Tony questioned awkwardly.

Gibbs stared at his two Agents and had to try hard not to smirk. "I was just gonna ask Ziva the same question", he said.

Tony gulped audibly and Ziva blushed a deep shade of red. It wasn't like they'd purposefully been keeping it from their boss and co-workers. They'd just agreed that it was probably for the best if nobody knew about their relationship for a while.

Easier for them, easier for the team dynamic. Apparently though the days of "easy" and "keeping it a secret" were over. They would have to explain the whole thing to their boss.

"Well, you see, we, um..", Tony stuttered.

"We are a couple", Ziva blurted out, getting straight to the point.

For a moment it was awfully quiet. Nobody said a word and Gibbs had his poker face up. They couldn't even tell what their boss was thinking. It was more than uncomfortable silence.

"Kinda obvious, don't you think?", Gibbs then said.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a look and Tony chuckled awkwardly. Yeah, well, Ziva wearing his shirt was probably kinda telling. Gibbs smirked at them.

"Listen, we know it's against your rules but..", Tony started but stopped when Gibbs held up his hand. "Just tell me how long", he demanded.

"About half a year", Ziva whispered, unable to meet Gibbs' eyes.

"Half a year?", Gibbs repeated in disbelief. Now, he hadn't seen that one coming. A week maybe, yes. But half a year? That was a hell lot of time. And he hadn't noticed?

"Okay", Gibbs said.

"Okay?", Tony repeated, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. Apparently it's not interfering with your work. So, it's okay", Gibbs explained.

Ziva smiled brightly and squeezed Tony's hand. They exchanged a quick smile.

"This talk is not over though. Monday", Gibbs said. And then, without another word, he turned around and left. Tony and Ziva stared after him.

"What the hell was that?", Tony questioned. Ziva shrugged: "I have no idea."

They smiled at each other. It didn't matter why Gibbs had come to Tony's place in the middle of the night. And it didn't matter that they'd been caught. What mattered was that Gibbs now knew and that he _approved_.

"I think I'm ready for bed", Tony mumbled, pulling Ziva close.

She chuckled. "It has been a long day, yes?", she agreed.

He nodded tiredly and she took his hand and led him over to the bedroom. Sure, on Monday they'd have to face the dreaded "Gibbs-talk" and they'd have to tell the rest of the team.

But, really, what did it matter? They had each other. Monday wouldn't be that bad. They had each others' backs after all. Both at work and in life.

* * *

**A/N: Aww Tiva fluff :)  
Please let me know what you think in the reviews section :)  
So, I really hope you like my idea of posting drabbles regulary :) That way you'll at least get some sort of Tiva fluff in between the new chapters for my long-term stories :) And since I will only work on drabbles when I'm on the go, it won't interfer with time I could spend writing new chapters for the other stories. So don't worry ;)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. I will hopefully have new chapters for "Silver Lining" and "Happy Endings Never End" up by the end of next week! Exams on Monday and Tuesday, but then I'll write some fanfiction :)  
P.P.S. If you have drabble requests/prompts, send them to me via my askbox on tumblr :) princessctiva . tumblr ask :) You don't even have to have a tumblr to do so :) And you can ask anonymously too :)


End file.
